sombrasdeguerrafandomcom-20200213-history
La Tierra Media: Sombras de Mordor
thumb La Tierra Media: Sombras de Mordor es un videojuego de género rol de acción en tercera persona, desarrollado por Monolith Productions y publicado por Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Fue lanzado el 30 de Septiembre para Windows Microsoft, PlayStation 4 y Xbox One. Esta previsto a ser lanzado para PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 el 18 de Noviembre. El juego Es una aventura ambientada en el universo de fantasía de El Señor de los Anillos que nos pone en la piel de un misterioso aventurero conocido como Talion, decidido a alcanzar las sombrías tierras de Mordor. Talion es un experimentado montaraz. A lo largo del juego se pueden mejorar sus habilidades de combate y sigilo. Celebrimbor posee aptitudes propias de su herencia élfica, así como por ser un espectro. Sus poderes se centran en el combate a distancia o la dominación. Combate A lo largo del juego podrás hacerte con runas que te permitirán mejorar tu espada, cuchillo o arco. Cuanto mayor sea el nivel de poder de un enemigo, más poderosos serán sus efectos, Sistema Némesis :Artículo principal: Némesis .]] Gracias a este sistema seremos capaces de conocer la jerarquía que rige las tropas de Sauron. A medida que conozcamos más y más información, sabremos los puntos fuertes y débiles de sus capitanes, lo cual nos ofrecerá una gran ventaja de cara a enfrentarnos a ellos. También podremos controlar a uruks gracias al poder del espectro, y si lo hacemos con habilidad conseguiremos infiltrar a nuestros peones en los puestos más importantes. Desarrollo El 12 de noviembre de 2013 el juego fue anunciado, revelando el sitio web oficial y la comunidad Wikia oficial. El juego se desarrolló con la colaboración de Middle-earth Enterprises, Peter Jackson y Weta Workshop; para asegurarse que el argumento, ambientación y personajes fueran fieles al canon de El Señor de los Anillos y El Hobbit. Requisitos Galería Imágenes Talion on battlefield.jpg Talion in front of fortress.jpg Dead Uruk.jpg Wraith abilities.jpg Talion at fortress.jpg Talion and Uruk.jpg Nemesis system.jpg Talion combat.jpg Talion attacking Uruk.jpg Talion sneaking.jpg Talion drawing Azkar.gif Flame of Arnor.jpg Talion kills with Urfael.png Talion picking up a bow rune.gif Talion picking up a sword rune.gif Talion kills with Acharn.png Talion on the Black Gate screenshot.jpg Talion makes an high jump to attacking a Uruk.PNG Talion2.jpg Talion dominating.jpg Uruk attacking Talion.jpg Arte conceptual Talion's sword and dagger.png|La daga y espada de Talion. Sea of Nurnen concept art.jpg|Arte conceptual de Núrn y el Mar de Núrnen. Udûn concept art.jpg|Arte conceptual de Udûn. Otras Shadow_of_Mordor_box_art_set.png|Box art Vídeos File:Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Trailer - Game Informer Coverage|Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Trailer - Game Informer Coverage: click here to watch the video. File:The Story Of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor|The Story Of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor: click here to watch the video. File:The Sandbox World of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor|The Sandbox World of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor: click here to watch the video. File:The Orcs of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor|The Orcs of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor: click here to watch the video. File:What Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Means for Monolith|What Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Means for Monolith: click here to watch the video. File:The Music of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor|The Music of Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor: click here to watch the video. File:Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Gameplay Walkthrough|Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Gameplay Walkthrough: click here to watch the video. File:Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Banished From Death|Official Middle-earth Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Banished From Death: click here to watch the video. File:Shadow of Mordor Gameplay – Weapons and Runes|Shadow of Mordor Gameplay – Weapons and Runes: click here to watch the video. File:Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Make Them Your Own|Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Make Them Your Own: click here to watch the video. File:Official Shadow of Mordor E3 CG Trailer Gravewalker|Official Shadow of Mordor E3 CG Trailer Gravewalker: click here to watch the video. File:Official Shadow of Mordor Gameplay -- Nemesis System Power Struggles|Official Shadow of Mordor Gameplay -- Nemesis System Power Struggles: click here to watch the video. File:Shadow of Mordor Behind the Scenes Troy Baker and Christian Cantamessa Trailer|Official Shadow of Mordor Gameplay -- Nemesis System Power Struggles: click here to watch the video. File: Official Shadow of Mordor Dark Ranger Pre-Order Exclusive|Official Shadow of Mordor Gameplay -- Nemesis System Power Struggles: click here to watch the video. File:Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - Sauron's Servants|Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - The Bright Lord: click here to watch the video. File:Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - The Bright Lord|Official Shadow of Mordor Story Trailer - The Bright Lord: click here to watch the video. File:Shadow of Mordor Season Pass Trailer|Shadow of Mordor Season Pass Trailer: click here to watch the video. File: Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor Launch Trailer| Middle Earth Shadow of Mordor Launch Trailer: click here to watch the video. Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial *Facebook oficial *Twitter oficial *YouTube oficial en:Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor de:Mittelerde: Mordors Schatten fr:La Terre du Milieu : L'Ombre du Mordor pt-br:Terra-Média: Sombras de Mordor ru:Средиземье: Тени Мордора pl:Śródziemie: Cień Mordoru Categoría:Videojuegos